The present technology relates to a haptic-feedback presenting apparatus, a haptic-feedback presenting system, and a haptic-feedback presenting method presenting information to a user by a haptic feedback.
In recent years, instead of information transmission means in the past such as vision and audition, information transmission by a haptic feedback has been developed. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a haptic-feedback transmission apparatus for transmitting a solid object formed in virtual space to a user by the haptic feedback is disclosed.
Moreover, a technology reconstructing a predetermined environment as an object of information transmission has been developed. For example, in Patent Literature 2, an output control technology of environment information extracting characteristics in various environments in a remote place as environment information, and outputting the characteristics to a predetermined space equipment is disclosed.